


Not Quite A Frozen Heart

by MythMagykFae



Category: Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythMagykFae/pseuds/MythMagykFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frozen Heart, Locked away, people around yet kept alone. One must wonder how things could have been. A young girl told to never feel, to keep away and avoid the one she loves most. How different things could be if only the younger were able to be there for the elder… Shall we find out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite A Frozen Heart

Frozen Heart,   
Locked away, people around yet kept alone.  
One must wonder how things could have been.  
A young girl told to never feel, to keep away and avoid the one she loves most.  
How different things could be if only the younger were able to be there for the elder…  
Shall we find out?

Upon their return to the castle...  
Elsa’s parents cordon off the castle, reduce staff, and separate the sisters. Elsa, for fear of injuring her beloved baby sister again agrees to this and allows it, practicing with her powers in her room most of the time. She finds all the control she had, which was actually a lot, seemed to have disappeared. Her fear was affecting her horribly. 

Soon enough, not a month after the incident Anna got tired of waiting for her sister to return to normal and begins to plot. It is dawn when Anna sneaks into Elsa’s room, it was of course locked but Anna being the precocious thing she was climbed in through her window, using one of the window washing platforms to swing over to it.

“Elsa!” The young girl peeks over her sister’s bed whispering excitedly to the sleeping blonde. The elder sister groans and rolls away from the voice. With a small hmph Ana climbs on the bed and shakes her sister, “ELSAAAAA”

“Anna go back to bed”

“But Elsa, we need to talk!”

“Anna-“ Elsa shoots up suddenly, eyes wide in terror staring at her sister, “ANNA! What are you doing in here? You need to go. NOW!” she hisses in a quiet panic, suppressing her powers. 

“But, why? That’s why I’m here, you always want me to go away!” Anna insists confusedly, then she looks down, close to tears, “I miss you Elsa.”

All she can do is sigh, guilt nearly overwhelming. In trying to protect her it seems Anna has been hurt.  
“Anna- I, I don’t know what to say. I- it’s dangerous to be near me.”

The small brunette only looks at her sister in confusion and giggles, “You’re not dangerous! You’re my sister, you’d never hurt me on purpose.”

The little blonde only sighs, “Anna, that’s WHY you can’t be near me, I’m so scared! We were playing, that morning and you got hurt, you lost some memories, I- I can’t risk that again, I love you.”

“Elsa.” Anna gasps and looks around in wonder, “Elsa look! It’s snowing!”

Elsa gasps and looks terrified, “Anna LEAVE!” Elsa says in a loud whisper before mumbling to herself, “don’t feel, don’tfeel, don’tfeeldon’tfeel!” 

“Elsa?”

“Anna, th-this is why you can’t be near me. It’s dangerous, I can’t control it.” 

Ana looks at the agonized face of her sister and smiles gently, eyes still filled with wonder, and hugs her sister tight, “Elsa, it’s beautiful. It’s not scary, and I’m sure you can control it, we can do anything together!”  
Elsa slowly hugs Ana back, sobbing out all the fear she’d been holding onto, she told the younger girl everything, from start to finish. The powers, the accident, the isolation, all of it. Anna only hugged her tighter and cried too. By time they calmed down there was a light powder of snow all around, but Elsa was no longer scared. 

“Anna, I- I think you’re right. Control wasn’t a problem before, when we played for the longest time it was fine, but I – I still hurt you.”

“Elsa, it wasn’t your fault I should’ve listened when you said to slow down, you were trying to save me and I’m fine!”  
They kept talking for hours and hours, until the sun started to show on the horizon.

“Anna!” Elsa gasps out upon noticing the light, “You have to go!”

“Elsa, don’t shut me out again.” Anna pleaded in a panicked voice as Elsa shoves her towards the door.

“Anna- I won’t. But Mama and Papa, they don’t want you to know the secret or be near me!”

“Elsa, promise you won’t go again.” The strong willed brunette spins to face her sister, pinkie stuck out, “And we can keep meeting in secret, there are all those good hiding places we used to play in!”

Hearing this Elsa smiles back, linking her pinkie with Ana’s they shake on it before Ana rushes back to her own room, things would go back to normal, at least between the sisters.

Years passed by, Elsa’s powers flourished and so did her control over them. Fear indeed was her enemy, but it was one that could never defeat her indomitably brave little sister. Anna it seemed, had no fear; other than being without her sister again that is. They grew up with smiles and laughter, when their parents passed the grieved together, they were always together after that. Those in the castle were warmed by the smiles and joy the two gave off as they went about life. Before long the gate were open, coronation day was coming, and the girls were ready. Nothing would pull them apart and Elsa would never accidentally hurt someone again. She was coroneted, the sisters revealed her powers and the land was prosperous, the Royals each falling in love and marrying, having their own kids. Elsa and Anna each had one Ice powers and were delighted by it.

Two little girls were destined for a troubled path, yet that fate was completely avoided by a little determination and sisterly love.


End file.
